1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of the handpieces used in dentistry, and, more particularly, to the field of handpieces having an integrated drive motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dental practice traditionally requires the use of instruments with different speeds of rotation and with different types of movements (continuous rotation, alternating rotary movement, etc.). To reduce the cleaning, disinfecting, and sterilizing work required in the fight against the risks of cross-contamination, it is advantageous to provide the dentist with a tool that can be used for a wide range of treatments. Among the methods of endodontic treatment, some require a continuous movement, while others require an alternating or vibratory movement.
Contra-angles with integrated motors do exist, but these permit only one type of movement, and this is done either with an air motor or an electric motor. None of these solutions of the prior art enables the dentist to choose the speed on the one hand and the type of movement on the other hand.
One object of the invention, among others, is to overcome these disadvantages. Further aspects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.